


Feeling Hazy (In the Ballroom of my Mind)

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Ziam, Mild Daddy Kink, Modern Royalty, Orgasm Delay, Paddling, Pet Names, Prince Harry Styles, Rimming, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: The doors to the ballroom open and violin music fills Harry’s ears, his skin prickling as he tightens his hold on Liam’s arm. All eyes fall on him as he makes his grand entrance next to Lord Payne, Earl of Wolverhampton. According to the media, they’re the couple of the century, but little do they know they’re not really dating. Harry tugs on his collar, the tightness around his neck almost too much. He’ll never get used to being Prince of Cheshire. Not only are wearing his royal garments a pain in the arse, he also hates all of the attention it garners.There’s only one person’s attention Harry really wants.





	Feeling Hazy (In the Ballroom of my Mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louishelby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louishelby/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you like what I did with your prompt. I had a lot of fun with it and I love these characters and wish I could write more of them.
> 
> Thank you to my betas and brit picker and my friends for helping me with the royal stuff because this is my first royal au and I had no idea what I was doing lol
> 
> I pretty much listened to Lana Del Rey's 13 Beaches on repeat while writing this. So the title and lyrics featured are from that song :)
> 
> Any mistakes are mine!

_But you can still find me_

_If you ask nicely_  
_Underneath the pines_  
_With the daisies_  
_Feeling hazy_  
_In the ballroom of my mind_

The doors to the ballroom open and violin music fills Harry’s ears, his skin prickling as he tightens his hold on Liam’s arm. All eyes fall on him as he makes his grand entrance next to Lord Payne, Earl of Wolverhampton. According to the media, they’re the couple of the century, but little do they know they’re not really dating. Harry tugs on his collar, the tightness around his neck almost too much. He’ll never get used to being Prince of Cheshire. Not only are wearing his royal garments a pain in the arse, he also hates all of the attention it garners.

There’s only one person’s attention Harry really wants.

They take a seat at the royal table, and Harry’s eyes sweep the room. There are so many people, too many to be able to spot the pair of blue eyes he’s looking for. Disappointment settles in his stomach as he resigns himself to continue going through the motions until this is all over. It’s his birthday ball, and he has people to entertain.

The Queen makes a speech, thanking everyone for their attendance, and the ball proceeds. Food is served, music continues to play and the loud murmur of conversation clouds Harry’s mind. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He can get through this.

Liam’s hand on his forearm helps pull him back to the present. “Are you alright?”

Harry nods. “Yeah. Just. I get hot in these clothes.”

Liam doesn’t seem to believe him, but drops the subject anyway. Liam is actually a really good friend of Harry’s, and he doesn’t mind having to fake a relationship with him. It’s a convenient arrangement between them, something that benefits both of them. For Liam, it keeps people from finding out about his boyfriend Zayn, who owns a tattoo parlour in the city. For Harry, well, it keeps the public from snooping into his actual personal life.

Queen Anne requests a dance with Harry, and he can’t deny her that, prince or not. He takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor, placing his hand on her waist.

“Are you having a good time, darling?” His mum’s eyes are wide with hope, so Harry pastes on a smile.

“I am, Mother. Thanks for doing this.”

His mum flashes a satisfied smile and they continue dancing. The dance floor is mostly full with other couples who seem to be having a good time. Harry’s eyes fall on the person he’s been looking for all night, and he can feel the tension in his shoulders melt away almost immediately.

Louis Tomlinson, Duke of Doncaster, looks absolutely dashing in the navy blue suit that hugs his curves just perfectly. Harry clears his throat to keep himself from groaning at how beautiful he is. Louis catches Harry staring. He’s dancing with his sister Charlotte, and his lips curve into a smile.

If Harry would have his way on how he celebrates his birthday, he’d invite his closest friends, including Louis. They’d go out to the pub, drink, and have a good time. Harry would let Louis take him home and have his way with him. He lets out a deep sigh, and as if on cue, the music ends. Harry kisses his mother on the cheek.

“I’m going to get some fresh air. I’ll be right back.” Queen Anne nods, and starts making her way to greet some guests.

Harry walks through the crowd, his breathing getting heavier with each step. Sweat is trickling down his neck, the heat from all the lights getting to him. The fresh air hits him as soon as he walks through the doors that lead to the garden, cooling him instantly. He stops in front of a fountain, feeling entranced by the way the water flows in and out. He closes his eyes and lets the sound of the rushing stream calm him.

“It’s a bit rude to keep you guests waiting, Prince Harry.”

Harry’s head snaps in the direction of the voice; it’s his favourite voice in the entire world. Harry’s first instinct is to run, run into Louis’ arms so he can hold him, kiss him. He wants to be enveloped in Louis’ warmth, his scent rich with vanilla and sandalwood. He doesn’t do that, though. He knows he can’t because it’s too risky being seen by anyone in such a public space. So, he places his hands behind his back, gripping them tightly to keep his instincts from getting the best of him.

Harry swallows hard. “I needed some fresh air. This suit is bulky and it gets so hot.”

Louis bites his bottom lip and lets his eyes travel down Harry’s body, making him flush at the attention, but he revels in it.

“You are very hot, my Prince,” Louis says when he finishes ogling him. “I wouldn’t dismiss your attire, though.” His eyebrow quirks mischievously, and god, that look. Harry can feel his dick twitching from just one look from Louis, he’s so gone for him.

“Well, I should head back inside before my mother sends someone to look for me. I hope you’re enjoying your evening, Duke,” Harry bows his head before walking away.

Harry’s movements are halted by Louis and his heart rate picks up, shivers travel throughout his body and he closes his eyes. Louis leans in, he’s so close his breath tickles Harry’s ear.

“Happy Birthday, Prince Harry. Enjoy the rest of your night.” Louis leaves, the words still ringing in Harry’s ears. He watches the duke walk away, his eyes travelling down to his arse, and he licks his lips.

The rest of the night continues to be uneventful. Queen Anne makes Harry go around the ballroom to thank people for coming, and by the time he’s finished he’s ready to hide away in his room for the next week. But he can’t, because he still has to dance publicly with Lord Payne.

Liam takes Harry’s hand, and the dance floor clears out as a new song begins.The melody is slow and romantic, but Harry is finding it difficult to pretend he’s in love with Liam. So, he tries to find his favourite pair of blue eyes he loves so much. This time around, it only takes a few seconds. Louis looks on with the rest of the audience with a smile, but it’s not reaching his eyes and Harry gets it. Oh does he get it, but it’s a price they both must pay to keep their love free from prying eyes.

Harry gathers the courage he needs to grin, making sure his dimples are on display. He leans his head on Liam’s shoulder and a wave of flashes go off all around them, so he closes his eyes, concentrating on the beautiful tune instead. Liam leads as they glide around the dance floor with practiced ease. Harry gets lost in the moment, like floating on the ocean, letting the waves take him away. When the music fades, Harry finally opens his eyes and it’s like he’s waking from a dream, until he remembers this is his sad reality. Harry leans in to peck Liam on the lips— that’s the most affection they’ll allow— before they go back to their seats. When Harry searches for Louis, he isn’t in his seat anymore.

As the night winds down and guests begin to bid their goodbyes, Harry is glad it’s finally over. He excuses himself for the night, telling his mother that he’s exhausted, which he really is because having to pretend so much gets tiring. Harry is used to doing occasional pap shots for a few minutes, but he’s never done a full event with Liam. He hopes he won’t have to do one again for a long time.

His bodyguard and friend, Niall, escorts Harry to his sleeping quarters, and Harry dismisses him when he insists he stand outside of his room to keep guard. Niall eventually relents and excuses himself after making him promise to call if he needs anything.

Harry walks through his bedroom door and relief flows through him when he catches sight of Louis sitting at the foot of his bed. Harry locks his door and runs. He lets himself run this time into the arms of the man he loves. Louis catches him and they fall on the bed together as Harry covers him with kisses. Louis lets out a breathy giggle, but doesn’t push him away; instead, he wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, which only encourages him to keep going.

Harry will never get his fill, but he reluctantly tears himself away to catch his breath. “I’ve been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you tonight.”

Louis’ eyes fill with mirth. “Oh, my prince.” He leans up to kiss him chastely on the lips. “What am I going to do with you?”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “You could fuck me. It is my birthday, after all.”

Louis gazes at him, his eyes darkening before his every eyes. “I might be able to do something about that. But before we do anything else, I’ve got something for you.” He pats Harry’s bum, and he rolls off him as Louis climbs off the bed to find what he’s looking for.

There’s a small pink box that Harry hadn’t noticed before sitting at the small table next to his favourite chair. Harry sits up, unable to hide his excitement at the fact that Louis got him a gift.

Louis places the box on Harry’s lap and smiles sheepishly. “I hope you like it.”

Harry takes the lid off the box and moves the tissue paper out of the way revealing the gift. He can’t help the gasp that escapes his lips when he sees what’s inside. “Lou…”

Louis takes the tiara out of the box. It’s adorned with white and pink rhinestones that sparkle so beautifully when the light reflects against them. Louis places the tiara on top of Harry’s head, adjusting some of his unruly curls appropriately until he seems satisfied with it.

“Only the best for my princess.” Louis’ voice has taken a softer tone, one he uses with Harry when they’re like this, behind closed doors and it’s just the two of them.

Harry preens, his cheeks no doubt pinkening up at the name Louis has for him. It’s something they do, that Louis indulges Harry in. Louis will call him his princess and Harry loves it. It takes him somewhere else, to a place where he isn’t the Prince of Cheshire, but Louis’ princess, and that’s all Harry really wants to be.  

“Thank you, Lou. I love it so much.” Harry’s hooded eyes meet Louis’ and he leans in to kiss him. This time it’s deeper, more passionate, and Harry goes in easily.

Louis tastes like cotton candy and sunshine and everything Harry loves. He moans into Louis’ mouth, getting lost in the feel of his lips and the warmth of his mouth. Louis pulls away, and Harry wants to pout, but Louis’ finger comes up to his lips to stop him before he can.

“Take off your clothes. Everything but your sash.” Louis orders. And fuck. It’s _that_ voice. That voice Harry has been craving since he woke up this morning. All he’s needed today is Louis’ presence, his voice, to help calm him and bring him to that plane that Harry likes to get lost in, only with Louis.

Harry nods and jumps off the bed to follow orders. The tiara wobbles on his head, so he pushes it down until he feels the bite of the combs against his scalp, feeling it more secure. Harry sheds his clothing and folds it neatly on top of the chair, taking the sash in his hands and bringing it back to Louis. Louis has also taken his clothes off, and Harry is already beginning to chub up between his legs at the sight of him.

Louis takes the sash. “Thank you, baby. Now, get on your knees for me.”

Harry drops to his knees right there in front of Louis, the carpet burning against his knees. He looks down, waiting for his next instruction. He can hear Louis fiddling about with stuff, but Harry doesn’t look because he likes the thrill of not knowing what to expect.

Before long, Louis is back and Harry finally allows his gaze to find him. Louis has a small smile on his face, the softness of it taking Harry’s breath away. It’s little moments like this that make everything— the pain of not being able to declare his love for this man to the world— worth it. It hurts to love Louis sometimes, when things get too hard and when they get tired of having to pretend they aren’t in love. But Harry loves him, he loves him so much. Like the air he breathes and can’t live without, he also can’t live without Louis Tomlinson. So Harry will continue to push through the pain, through any obstacle that comes their way, because it’s moments like this that make it all worth it.

Louis has Harry’s collar in his hands. Louis had gotten it for him when they first started out. It was before feelings ever became involved. Harry met Louis through Liam when they were volunteering at a charity that helps disadvantaged children learn music. Harry and Louis became inseparable, like magnets, always attracted to the other. Their friendship evolved into more, when they let themselves indulge in that attraction they felt towards each other. When Harry discovered that he and Louis shared similar interests in the bedroom, they talked about it and Louis agreed to be his dom. Harry had a lot to learn and Louis was more than willing to teach. It wasn’t until Harry realised that he never wanted to be without Louis that they became more, which is what led to the start of Harry’s fake relationship with Liam. Even through everything they’ve been through, Harry will never forget the moment Louis gifted him that collar. It’s pink leather with a tag that has Louis’ name engraved on it. (The tag came when they confessed their love for each other.) They never play without it, and Harry would never want to.

Louis unclasps the collar and Harry stretches his neck in anticipation, their little ritual coming like muscle memory at this point. As soon as the leather makes contact with Harry’s skin his eyes close, getting lost in the scent of the leather and the tightness around his neck as Louis fastens it. Louis hooks his finger into it to make sure it isn’t too snug and he hums in approval. He also touches the tiara to make sure it’s secure before turning to grab the sash.

“You can stand up, love. I need you over here.” Louis motions to the bedpost at the end of the right side of the bed.

Harry goes easily and Louis takes his wrists and wraps them around with the sash before tying his hands to the bedpost with his arms stretched out above his head. The sash tightens around his wrists when the metal tester crossing the bedposts restricts his movements. The resistance Harry gets when he tugs on the restraints alone sets his blood rushing to his cock.

Louis’ hand travels down Harry’s spine, helping him focus instead of letting go too soon. He knows Harry’s body so well at this point, it’s like instinct.

“Since it’s your birthday, I’m going to give you some birthday paddles,” Louis tells him.

Harry looks over his shoulder to watch Louis as he grabs his favourite paddle, the one with Louis’ initials on it.

“Yes, yes. _Please_.”

Louis whacks the paddle against his palm, the thrill of the sound shoots through Harry and he’s aching for it so bad he wants to scream. But the last thing he wants to do is upset Louis and cause him to not get what he wants, so he tries to remain calm and just breathe.

Louis rubs the cool wooden paddle across Harry’s arse cheeks. It catches him off guard and he jumps at the sensation, but then immediately goes pliant.

“What’s your safeword, princess?”

Harry takes his bottom lip between his teeth to ground him before he drifts away too soon.

“Pink.”

Louis continues to run the paddle in circles around one bum cheek and then the other.

“Good. Use it when you need to, okay?”

“Y-yes.”

Louis taps Harry’s arse cheek with the paddle. “Yes what?”

Harry licks his lips. “Yes, daddy.”

“Such a good princess,” Louis praises before the first real paddle smacks against his bum.

Harry whines because he’s finally, _finally_ getting what he’s been craving. Louis begins slow, doing one cheek at a time. He whacks one arse cheek, rubs it with his hand and then whacks the other. Harry is relieved Louis isn’t asking him to keep count right now, because he doesn’t think he’d be able to concentrate enough to do that. He’s too focused on the delicious pain mixed with the bursts of pleasure he’s getting with every hit Louis gives him.

Louis increases his pace because he knows that Harry can take a good paddling, and he’s grateful for it. The room fills with the sound of the wood hitting Harry’s skin followed by Harry’s moans like a melody that Louis is creating. Four smacks come in succession and Harry is starting to slip away. He considers letting it happen because it’s all he’s wanted all day. He tugs on the restraints to bring himself back to the present, not ready to let go completely just yet.

Louis pauses his movements, rubbing both hands on Harry’s arse cheeks.

“You should see how lovely and red your bum looks, baby. It’s so beautiful,” Louis marvels.

Harry turns a heavy head over his shoulders and he watches Louis staring at his arse in amazement. Louis looks at him and smiles before he’s getting on his knees and licking into him. It catches Harry off guard even though he saw it coming, but Louis’ tongue along with the soreness of his arse is a wonderful feeling. Louis spreads his cheeks apart to get better access to his hole, swiping his tongue from his balls all the way up and nudging his tongue inside of him.

“Fuck. Yes!”

It isn’t long before Louis is working a finger along with his tongue, taking his time in opening him up. Louis reaches for the lube that he’d placed on the bed and he’s coating his fingers generously before he’s licking into Harry again and using two fingers this time to spread him open. The wetness and heat of Louis’ mouth along with his fingers working their way in and out of him create the ultimate pleasure. Harry doesn’t know how much longer he can last like this. A third finger makes its way inside of Harry, and Louis is stretching him out so good, it’s maddening because he’s sure Louis is avoiding his prostate on purpose. But he doesn’t complain because he knows his reward will be worth it.

Louis stands up and kisses Harry on the shoulder. “You’re doing so well for me, princess.” He leans in to kiss him on the lips.

The angle is a bit awkward for Harry, but he doesn’t care. Louis adjusts Harry’s tiara on his head that he hadn’t realised was starting to slide off from the way he was angling his face. Harry turns to face the bedpost and he can hear Louis slicking himself up before placing one hand on Harry’s hip. Harry spreads his legs wider and pops his arse out to help speed things up.

Louis enters Harry without much warning and Harry gasps at the intrusion.The way Louis fills him up is overwhelming, and it’s all Harry wants for the rest of his life. Louis’ grip tightens around both of his hips and he begins to fuck into him with abandon. Skin slaps against skin, creating the ultimate friction that Harry is sure will get him over the edge in no time.

“Don’t come yet,” Louis orders as if reading Harry’s thoughts.

Harry whines but concentrates hard on obeying. He takes his bound hands and tries to grab hold of the bedpost, needing something to hold on to. Louis thrusts into him harder and faster, like he’s on a mission, and Harry lets him take what he wants, loves being used for Louis’ pleasure like this.

When Louis pulls out, Harry whines. Louis smacks him on the arse.

“Don’t get greedy, princess.”

Louis reaches to untie the sash from the bedpost and ties Harry’s hands behind his back. He turns Harry around to face him and pushes him by the shoulders down to his knees. Louis adjusts Harry’s tiara and smiles.

“You look so pretty on your knees for me, princess.”

Harry’s cheeks heat up and he licks his lips, knowing that he finally gets to suck Louis’ cock. Sure enough, Louis guides his dick up to Harry’s mouth and Harry swallows him down, moaning as soon as he gets a taste of him. Louis takes hold of the back of Harry’s head carefully underneath the tiara. He begins to fuck Harry’s mouth slowly, making sure he’s adjusted to it before he begins to thrust in deeper. Harry slurps and whines with every rock of his hips, taking as much as Louis will give him. He can feel Louis reaching the back of his throat, and Harry chokes a little but recovers quickly.

“Such a pretty princess with my cock in your mouth,” Louis pants as he continues to fuck his mouth.

Harry moans so loud, he’s so fucking close he thinks he can come untouched just like this with Louis’ dick in his mouth.

“You can come whenever you want, princess,” Louis tells him.

Harry groans louder as Louis’ grip on his hair tightens and he lets his release rip out of him. Strings of white spill all over the carpet and Harry continues working his mouth on Louis because he can feel he’s close too.

“Fuck. I’m gonna come.” Louis pulls out of Harry’s mouth and begins stroking himself. “Open your mouth for me, princess.”

Harry opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue, and Louis is spilling all over Harry’s face, only a few drops of it actually land on his tongue.

Louis gazes at Harry, eyes droopy and his lips part. “Fuck.”

He takes his come with his fingers and feeds it to Harry. Harry sucks on Louis’ fingers, slurping and moaning at the taste. Louis kneels in front of Harry and takes his face in his hands and licks into his mouth. Harry always loses it when they do this, when Louis tastes himself on Harry’s lips. It’s such an intimate thing between them, so fucking hot Harry gets overwhelmed with it.

When Louis pulls away, Harry’s having trouble keeping his eyes open.

“Come on, love. Let’s get you to bed.” Louis helps Harry on his feet, and he unties the sash from his wrists. He kisses the reddened skin on his wrists and kisses him on the cheek. “You did so good for me, princess. You’re the best. I love you so much.”

Harry lives for Louis’ praises, and he finds himself smiling like an idiot as Louis leads them to the bed. Harry lays down first before Louis joins him, spooning him from behind and wrapping his arm around his torso. Louis takes the tiara off and sets it on the bedside table.

“We definitely need to use that again,” Louis says.

Harry is too incoherent to say much, so he makes some kind of nonsensical noise that he hopes Louis understands. Louis continues showering him with kisses, caressing every inch of his skin and telling him how good he is. He just loves Louis so much, he always wants to be the person he falls asleep with and wakes up next to for as long as he’ll allow it.

Louis is the person Harry wants to come home to for the rest of his life. There’s no question at all about it. And it’s in this moment that Harry makes a mental note to talk to his mum about ending his fake relationship with Liam. He’s more than ready to tell the world that Louis is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He knows that it won’t be easy, and that he needs to talk through it with Louis when he’s more coherent, but Harry knows this is what he wants. He hopes Louis wants this too.

With those thoughts, Harry lets his eyes drift closed with a smile still plastered on his face as Louis continues to shower him with love and praises.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
